Whiterun (Skyrim)
Whiterun is the capital city of Whiterun Hold, in the province of Skyrim. History Whiterun is seen as the most “pure” Nordic city in Skyrim. In Whiterun, Nords live as they have for centuries: their lives are simple, harsh, and rooted in ancient traditions. Even the city’s fortifications—wooden and stone palisade walls and the sheer defensive advantage offered by its position on a large bluff that raises the city above the surrounding Tundra—are archaic by contemporary standards. So while Windhelm may serve as the Stormcloaks’ center of operations in the Civil War, it is the culture of Whiterun that best exemplifies what it means to be a “True Nord.” Whiterun is located on the eastern end of its Hold, in the Tundra plains that fills the center of Skyrim. It was founded by Jeek of the River,Great Harbingers who was the captain of the Jorrvaskr.Upon discovery of the Skyforge, he and his men constructed the great mead hall of Jorrvaskr, which at the time was the sole structure on the mountain. Now, Whiterun is a large city, albeit one that retains the feel of a smaller Nord village. The central location and easy access make it one of the most successful cities in trade. When approaching Whiterun, the towering fortress of Dragonsreach dominates the view. Its history can be traced back to the First Era, when King Olaf One-Eye subdued the great dragon Numinex in a legendary duel of Thu’ums atop Mount Anthor, and brought him back to the fledgling town as a captive. It was then that the magnificent keep was rebuilt and renamed to serve as a cage for Numinex, whose head still adorns the Great Hall. Sociology Whiterun was once considered Skyrim's equivalent of the Imperial City, but in recent times has suffered from many problems. The Civil War, excessively harsh winters, harassment by Horme bandits, and the attacks of Frost Trolls have diminished the once-proud city. It's a strategic city for both the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloaks because of its central location, however Jarl Balgruuf the Greater remains neutral in the conflict. The city is home to two important dynastic families, the Gray-Manes and the Battle-Borns. Once on good terms with one another, they are currently bitter enemies, as a result of their differing views on the civil war conflict, as well as the economic disparity between both clans, since the Battle-Borns are wealthy and the Gray-Manes are modest. Upon entering the city, the player is able to choose a side, either Battle-Born or Gray-Mane, although this is not necessary to interact with the city's shops and temple. Whiterun is home to The Companions, a faction similar to the Fighter's Guild of Cyrodiil. Their headquarters are in Jorrvaskr, a legendary mead hall that was built next to the Skyforge (and Underforge), an ancient forge that is said to be older than both men and Elves. The city of Whiterun itself was built around Jorrvaskr, which used to attract warriors from all across Tamriel. Due to The Companions' reputation for being over-glorified sellswords, Jorrvaskr is no longer held in such esteem as it once was. City layout Whiterun is composed of three districts: Points of Interest Inns *The Bannered Mare Shops *Arcadia's Cauldron *Belethor's General Goods *The Drunken Huntsman *Warmaiden's *Whiterun Marketplace Houses *Amren's House *Breezehome (For Sale) *Ysolda's House *Heimskr's House *House of Clan Battle-Born *House Gray-Mane *Olava the Feeble's House *Severio Pelagia's House *Uthgerd's House *Carlotta Valentia's House Jarl's Residence *Dragonsreach Other *Gildergreen *Hall of the Dead *Jorrvaskr *Temple of Kynareth Outside the City *Battle-Born Farm *Chillfurrow Farm *Pelagia Farm *Whiterun Stables *Honningbrew Meadery Purchasable property Breezehome, the house in Whiterun costs 5000 and can be bought from the steward after the Jarl dubs the Dragonborn Thane. The seller is either Proventus Avenicci or Brill, depending on who remains Jarl after the Skyrim Civil War. Earning approval requires the performance of certain tasks around the city. You also buy the decorations for your home from the Steward. Characters Clan Battle-Born *Alfhild Battle-Born *Bergritte Battle-Born *Idolaf Battle-Born *Jon Battle-Born *Lars Battle-Born *Olfrid Battle-Born The Companions *Aela the Huntress *Athis *Brill *Farkas *Kodlak Whitemane *Njada Stonearm *Ria *Skjor *Torvar *Vignar Gray-Mane *Vilkas Dragonsreach *Farengar Secret-Fire *Irileth *Jarl Balgruuf the Greater *Proventus Avenicci *Lydia Followers *Jenassa *Uthgerd the Unbroken Clan Gray-Mane *Avulstein Gray-Mane *Eorlund Gray-Mane *Fralia Gray-Mane *Olfina Gray-Mane *Thorald Gray-Mane *Vignar Gray-Mane Merchants *Adrianne Avenicci *Arcadia *Belethor *Carlotta Valentia *Eorlund Gray-Mane *Farengar Secret-Fire *Fralia Gray-Mane *Ulfberth War-Bear Priests *Acolyte Jenssen *Andurs *Danica Pure-Spring Others *Ahlam *Amren *Anoriath *Braith *Brenuin *Commander Caius *Dagny *Elrindir *Eimor (appears after In My Time of Need) *Fianna *Frothar *Gerda *Heimskr *Hrongar *Hulda *Maurice Jondrelle *Mikael *Mila Valentia *Nazeem *Nelkir *Olava the Feeble *Saadia *Saffir *Sigurd *Sinmir *Skulvar Sable-Hilt *Tilma the Haggard *Ysolda Bugs Trivia *Dragons may attack and kill any or possibly all NPCs in Whiterun. *Throughout Skyrim, players will be able to find tactical maps with cities' alliances. On these tactical maps, Whiterun is listed as being under Imperial reign. However, Balgruuf claims that he has yet to decide who to join, technically making the city of Whiterun neutral, although he does claim to owe a favor to General Tullius, to whom he seems indebted. That being said, since Skyrim is nominally under Imperial rule, a Jarl would be considered to be siding with the Empire simply for not aligning himself with the Stormcloaks, at least by the Stormcloaks themselves. *Whiterun bears more than a passing resemblance to Edoras, the capital of the Kingdom of Rohan in The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. Both cities are hill fortresses, with the highest point housing the hall. The architecture of Whiterun also resembles that of Edoras. *Whiterun is home to Skyrim's only temple of Kynareth. This is possibly due to the Gildergreen's unique presence in the town square. *There is a Skeleton floating in the water underneath the bridge leading from the palace, there is no reason or story as to why it is there. when looted you can find a few gold. Gallery Whiterun Exterior.jpg The Companions.jpg|Whiterun is the home of the Companions. Companions.png|Companions training. Whiterun 4.png|The Jarl's palace, Dragonsreach. Whiterun 1.png|Skyrim's aurora at night in Whiterun. 2011-11-12 00010.jpg|Aerial View of Whiterun Hold Whiterun 00.jpg|Gildergreen Whiterun 01.jpg|Market Whiterun 02.jpg|The Wind District Whiterun 03.jpg|At night TESV_2011-11-28_21-50-10-75.jpg Whiterun Palace.jpg|Outside Whiterun Palace Whiteruncityplan.png TESV City Whiterun Panorama.png|A 360° view of the city's wind district at night. References de:Weißlauf it:Whiterun ru:Вайтран Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Category:Skyrim: Cities Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Hold Locations Category:Locations Category:Skyrim